Angie (Shark Tale)/Gallery
Images of Angie (Shark Tale) from Shark Tale. Gallery Images Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-714.jpg|"Good Morning! Can I help you?" -Angie's first appearance and asking the whale what he wants Angie_with_her_whale_client.jpg|"Hot wax? Keel Scrape? We're having a special. What do you say?" -asking the whale about the special at the car wash Angie longing to be with Oscar.jpg|Angie doodling her love for Oscar while talking on the phone OH MY GOSH! Hi, Oscar!.jpg|"OH MY GOSH! Hi, Oscar!" Oscar snatches Angie's phone.png|Oscar snatches Angie's phone Shark Tale Angie and Oscar.png Angie_the_drama_queen.jpg|Angie dramatically pretending to jab herself in the heart with her pen Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-880.jpg|"Oscar, instead of getting in Mr. Sykes' face with another one of your get-rich-quick schemes, go do something you're actually good at: your JOB. Which, by some miracle, you still have." Angie tending to Oscar.jpg|"Five thousand clams? You borrowed 5000 clams for Mr. Sykes? Oscar, why do you get yourself in these situations?" Angie_gives_Oscar_her_grandma's_pearl_to_get_him_out_of_Debt_from_Sykes.jpg|Angie gives Oscar her grandma's pearl to get him out of debt from Sykes Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-4553.jpg|Angie assumes Oscar's proposing to her Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-4574.jpg|He opens the box to reveal...her grandma's pearl made into a necklace Lola flirts with Oscar in front of Angie.jpg|Angie heartbroken seeing Oscar going out with Lola shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6097.jpg|"Hello Oscar? Forget something. Something like... Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps com-6105.jpg|"Hello, Oscar, you forgot...''your Shark?!"'' Angie confronts Oscar About bringing Lenny in the storage room.png|Angie confronts Oscar of having Lenny in the storage room. Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6162.jpg|"YOU LIED!! EVERYBODY THINKS YOU "SLAYED THE SHARK!" shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6213.jpg|"What'd you expect? You just take credit for killing a shark, and then everything be fine and dandy for the rest of your life?" Angie witnessing Lola forcefully kiss Oscar in front of the cameras.jpg|Angie furiously sees Lola forcefully kiss Oscar. Angie angrilly reads a headline of Lola kissing Oscar.jpg|Angie angrily reads the article of Lola kissing Oscar shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-7051.jpg|"I swear sometimes I wanna take your big dumb dummy head and just...GRRNA!!!" shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-7062.jpg|"PROBLEM?! There's no problem! I don't have any problem! MISS PERFECT IS THE ONE WITH THE PROBLEM!" Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-7134.jpg|Angie screams out her crush on Oscar. shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-7149.jpg|"Before the money and before the fame, before the lie..." shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-7163.jpg|""To me you were a somebody, Oscar. But now you're nothing...but a fake. A sham. A con. You're a joke." shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-7223.jpg|"Just go! I'm tired of hearing how everything you had in your life wasn't good enough; including me." Angie releasing Stress.jpg|Angie weeping Angie arranged by Lola to be held hostage by Don Lino.jpg|Angie arranged by Lola to be held hostage by Lino Angie gets into Lenny's mouth.jpg|Angie gets into Lenny's mouth without knowing that Lenny is trying to help her Angie vomited out of Lenny.jpg|Lenny vomits out Angie Not good for Lenny.jpg Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-8701.jpg|Angie was being attacked by bubbles during the battle of Oscar and Lenny's father Angie stuck in a bubble.jpg|Angie literally stuck in a bubble. Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-8855.jpg|"Okay. Somebody needs to get me out of the bubble--''today!'' Oscar and Angie.jpeg|Oscar gets Angie out of the bubble. Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-8884.jpg|Angie begins to leave, believing Oscar will continue to live a lie. shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-8941.jpg|Angie amazed Oscar confessed Angie_moves_in_closer_to_the_crowd.jpg|Angie moves closer through the crowd. Angie_smiling_widely_upon_Oscar_returning_her_feelings.jpg|Angie grins widely, hearing Oscar return her feelings towards him. Crazy Joe using smooching puppets in front of Oscar and Angie.jpg|Crazy Joe uses Smooching Puppets right in front of the pair. Oscar embarrassed Joe you're not helping.jpg|Angie shrugs off the embarrassment more quickly than Oscar does. shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-9221.jpg|"Oh C'mere you big dumb dummy head!" shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-9308.jpg|"C'mon Everybody's waiting...Mr. Manager!" shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-9338.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-9346.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-9351.jpg|Angie dances in her office Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-9429.jpg|Angie happily dancing in her office. Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-9445.jpg|Angie impressed by the shark customers Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps com-9647.jpg|Oscar and Angie dance on the Whale Wash sign Category:Galleries